Elsa of the jungle: The She-Ape
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Takes place between chapter 2 and 3. Diata and Elsa go visit Kala and her tribe. However it it during this visit, that Elsa comes to know someone who doesn't take a kind heart to her pressence in the jungle.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa, the jungle girl**

 **The She-ape**

A great sunrise from the east of the jungle. The burning orb of light and warmth slowly rose to the sky above, the darkness of night was so lowly swept away by the early morning light. There came the sounds of chirping so from the many birds that took flight from the trees. Near the open plains, Hathi and his herd grazed upon the tall grass. Giving a load trumpet, Hathi raised his long noses high in the air. High in the trees deeper into the tropical wet forest of Africa, Bagheera the panther laid atop the high branches of the trees. The panther opened his green eyes and raised his head from his paws, gazing out toward the rising sun.

The black leopard continued to observe the rising sun from the branch where he rested for the night. He sighed aas he stretched out his front legs before he stood upon then and reached his left leg out and then right. The panther then leaped down from the tree and down to the ground. It was the start of another day in this wild land of Africa. Another day in the new life of Diata's adopted daughter. Far back to the lions den, as the sun beamed from over the tops of the trees, it's light slowly climbed up the den of the lions, by then it passed a over the mouth of the cave. From inside the cave, the pride still slept within their stone layer. The light of the sun had entered the cave, slowly it traveled till it came upon a familier white lioness and a young girl cub with light blond hair, clad in a blue loincloth who was curled up at her side, still fast asleep.

As the suns light came upon the face of the white lioness, she quinged her eyes before opening them. Diata turned to the mouth of the cave, seeing the morning light had returned once more. The white lioness smiled with anticipation for the new day. She then turned to her adopted daughter who slept up against her white fur. Slowly the lioness mother decended her head down to her girl cub and nudged her with her muzzle.

"Elsa?" She whispered in the girls young ear.

The young girl moaned in response before she opened her blue eyes.

"Elsa, wake up." said Diata.

Elsa contined to moan as she leaned off of the Rock and stood up beside her mother.

"Mama, it's still early." Elsa said, still feeling extremely tired.

The young girl let out a yawn and stretched out her arms before she lowered then and rubbed her right eye.

"Can't we sleep a bit longer." Elsa asked, turning to Diata.

Diata only chuckled to her daughter. While it was also something tha she too wanted as much as Elsa, it was today that she would show Elsa more of the jungle, as well as meet more of the animals who lived among them, as well as a particular that Diata wished to visit, an old friend since the time of being a cub.

"If we sleep any longer we'll waste the day away." Diata said.

"Besides, I thought we were going to explore the jungle today?"

Elsa was then suddenly reminded of what Diata had said. It was yesterday that they both said they would go off exploring more of the jungle.

"Oh!" Said the wild girl in sudden memory.

"I almost forgot!"

Diata chuckled to her adopted daughter.

"Well then come on." Said Diata, before getting up off the cave floor.

Afterwords the lioness turned to her adopted daughter. She crouched down upon her four paws, position herself in a way for Elsa to climb up on her back.

"Clime on now." She said.

The wild girl crawled up to Diata's side. She them stood up off the ground and climbed up onto her mother's back. Once she sat as a man on the back of a horse, Diata stood up from her croaching position. She then walked out of the cave entrance to the jungle outside. Elsa gazed up above the trees to see thr morning sun growing in the distence like a flower from the earth.

"Mama, look!" She said, pointing ahead to the sun in the distence.

Diata looked ahead to where her daughter pointed. She saw the burning orb of light slowly rise up from the east, it's light growing ever so brighter as it always had each begining time of the day.

"It's so bright." Elsa commented, looking down to her mother.

"I know." Diata said, looking up to her.

'You should see it on the earliest morning sometime. It's even more amazing then."

Elsa nodded her head as she thought of the oppertonity. She had never seen the sun rise from the meer crack of dawn. Thinking of it now, the wild girl was so Curious and eager for when the opportunity would come. Being able to watch the sun rise at it's very start was all but a sight that she found herself desiring to see.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

Diata nodded her head yes to her daughter.

"Yes." She said, her mind reflecting on the very first time she had saw it for herself.

"I saw it once. The sun rose from the east at the break of dawn at ceremony rock."

"What was it like?" Elsa asked, curious of the event.

Diata smiled as she thought back to when she herself had witnessed the early sun rise. It was the day of presentation of Simba, the pride had all gathered at the ceremony rock in the outer plains. For it was tradition in the jungle for all to be witness of their new king. When Sarabi was near her time to give birth, the pride walked all the way to the outer plains to prepare for the ceremony. It wasn't long before the break of dawn that Simba was born into the world. Mufassa had gave out a mighty roar that echoed through the jungle.

After of which the sun had began to rise from the east. The sight was so breathtaking when Diata had first witnessed it. Slowly the whole jungle was given light as all the animals by law all came before ceremony rock to be witness of Simba's birth. Diata had always remembered that time well. When she witnessed the early sun rise. It was a sight of magnificence and beauty as know to the jungle itself.

"Well, try to imagine this." Diata said, putting it in a way that the girl would understand.

"Try to imagine that you are standing in the darkess of night for a time. There's nothing that can be seen from all around you except for the stars above. Then suddenly from the east, there's comes a round orb of fire that rising up into the sky. All the darkness is then pushed away as light begins to take it's place."

Hearing all that she was told, Elsa could picture herself in the place that her lioness mother had told. She could see herself, standing on the very edge of Ceremony rock, gazing out to a night covered jungle. For a time it was dark and cold, but what seemed to be a long while, her patients were rewarded with the pressence of warming and shining light of the sun. She could just picture it now, seeing the sun rise up from the far distence of the east. It's light touched upon her young skin, leaving a warm tingling sensation.

"Will I ever see it someday?" Elsa asked, eager to witness what it was of this early morning sun set.

"You will one day." Diata said, knowing well that she would be given a chance in the future.

The wild girl was filled with such excitment and anticipation for when the day would come. She herself was imagining when the time would come that she would see the early sunrise.

"Come now, my daughter." Said Diata.

"Let''s be on our way."

The white lioness the walked down the pathway from the cave entrance. The two came down to the line of jungle below, before they disappeared into the lush, green, jungle vegitation and into the dense tropical forest.

Elsa and Diata continued to journey through the jungle. It was by how they could tell time in the jungle to be someway later in the time of the jorney. The sun was already at a very high point in the sky above. No longer was there the pressence of a cool breeze but instead the normal humid jungle air. As the young girl ast atop the back of Diata, she gazed up at the high trees where she could see birds standing atop of some the branches. Some of them spreading their wings and had then took flight higher above the trees. She could aslo see monkeys, leaping off from the high tree branches to the next branch.

Elsa looked to her mother. It had been a while since they had last left the layer and she was all so curious as to where they were going.

"Where are we going, Mama?" The Wild girl asked curiously.

Diata looked back with a smile upon her face. She was too was eager to get to the place they were going. There was someone there that she wanted to introduce to her daughter and knew that they would get along just as well as they had been.

"We're going the nesting place of the Gorilla's." Diata answered.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too far from here."

"But why?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Why are we going to see the gorillas?

"Because there's a special friend of mine there that I wish for you to meet."Diata answered.

"Really?" Asked Elsa.

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Kala." Diata said.

"She's been a friend of mine since I was your age."

Since the time of a cub, Diata had been friends with many of the other cubs of the pride. However they were not the only company that the white lioness had. She had been equainted with many of the other animals of the jungle. One of them being the kind she-ape that was Kala. The two had been close friends since the day they had met one another in the open Savannah. The tribe that was now led by the silver back, Kerchek had been passing through. At the same time, the pride had been out relaxing there in the hot Savannah. Diata had been wandering through the grass when she had came face to face with a yong brown fur Gorilla that was a bit younger then her.

The two had become close friends at that very moment. They chased one another, explored the jungle together. When they had grown older, they would sometimes relax near the nesting sight together. That or when the pride was off on a hunt and the Cubs needed to be looked after, she and Kala would often stay with them at the layer while the others. If there was anyone that Diata could trust, even in the case of her new adopted daughter, Kala was one of those fellow jungle folk that could be counted on.

"I want for you to meet her." Diata said as she came to a stop, still facing her daughter.

"There's very few in the jungle that you can trust. That's why the best place to start are the ones that I trust. You understand?"

Elsa nodded her head, knowing that her foster mother was right. She was new in the jungle and had very companions here other then the pride members and Simba and Nala. If she was going to live in this jungle and be accepted by all those around her, the best place to start was with those that he mother deemed as being a friend.

"I understand, mama." She said.

Diata smiled to her girl cub. She leaned in and began to nuzzle her daughter from under her chin. The young girl chuckled, as she felt the tickling sensation from her mother's nose.

"Mama, that tickles." Said Elsa, chuckling.

Diata pulled away as she continued to gaze upon her cub with a smile. How blessed she was, to be given this child as a daughter and to be given a second chance to be a mother. All that Diata wanted for her adopted cub was to have a safe life here in the jungle. For it to happen, she need for all the animals of the jungle that she knew to accept Elsa as her daughter.

Diata turned and continued on toward the nesting site of the Gorilla's.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a small idea I had in my head for a while and like the last one there will only be two chapters. So I hope you liked this first on, and as always, please comment and review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Diata and Elsa were walking up to the top of a hill. Diata gazed down the steep way where she saw a nesting ground for a family of gorillas. Down below the white lioness could see a few of the apes through the small clearing of trees below. She knew the family was of twenty members. Some of them must have build their nests somewhere in the tress or below under the cover of their leaves.

"We're here." She said, looking back to her adopted daughter.

Elsa brought her left leg over and slid off her mother's back. She walked just a few steps forward as she looked down the hill.

"Gorillas." The girl said, looking to her lioness mother.

Diata nodded her head.

"Yes, Elsa." she said as ashe looked back to the tribe.

"This is Kercheks tribe. They are one of the very few tribe of gorilla's who live here in this part of the jungle."

"Why aren't there more?" Elsa asked curiously.

Diata turned to Elsa. The question was with very unclear answers. In the far past, there had been more. However some of those past tribes had all but moved on to new territories or had disappeared with the presence of man being the reason for what were their asummed deaths.

"There once was." Diata said as she turned to Elsa.

"There were several tribes before I was born. But some of them moved on to find new places to live. Kercheks has been the only one to have remained here for generations. Not to mention, if there were any more then it would mean no room for us other animals."

Elsa chuckled, knowing what her mother meant. If there were anymore tribes of primates here in the jungle, then they might take up to much of the jungle. It would be so crowded with gorillas, not enough places for her, Simba or Nala to play.

"Yeah." Elsa said in agreement.

"It would be way too crowded."

Diata also gave a light bit of laughter. She could only imagine what it would be like if there were so many Gorilla families here in this jungle. Not only would it be crowded, and then it would mean hunting would be hard to do. Prey would be somewhere far in the jungle, out from their reach.

"It should would be." She said in agreement.

"Come now."

Diata turned and started to walk down the steep hill. Elsa followed her lioness mother, walking at her mother's side; her hand was placed upon her back so she could keep up to her.

Down below in the dense jungle, the tribe of apes were settled in to their new territory. Some of the tribe members were sitting in the trees above. Some of them eat some fruit that grew from the tree many branches, while others were social grooming one another and picking lice from each other's fur. All the while, the other gorillas were down below the trees, sitting amongst the lush vegetation that grew upon the ground.

At the very end of the nesting ground, a female Gorilla with brown fur climbed up a tree for some of the fruit that hung above. The gorilla came up to the trunk to where the fruit hang over her head. She reached hand up and took hold of the round orange fruit above and plucked it from where it hung. She then climbed down the tree to the jungle floor below. Once at the bottom of the tree, she turned and sat down before the tree. As she faced in the direction, her eyes gazed ahead where she was met with the sight of a white lioness waking toward her through the lush vegetation.

While it may have served to be the sight of the predator, the she-ape was not alarmed by the lioness, nor was she consumed with fear of attack. Instead, the she ape was untroubled and instead filled with joy to see her. However it wasn't the only thing to be seen. The she ape then saw something walking beside of her. It was this strange ape-like creature that was walking right next to her.

"Diata." she said with a grin of happiness.

Diata looked toward the female ape.

"Kala." she said back.

The gorilla set her fruit down beside her and got upon all fours. The she ape began walking up toward the white lioness. However as she approached her childhood friend, it was then a startling surprise followed. By the lioness's side, the she-ape sight revealed a strange ape-like creature walking beside Diata. Kala the stopped and gazed to the girl. Her smile then faded to a look of curiosity.

Elsa gazed back at her; a small look of nervousness was upon the girls face. Diata and her stopped where they had come to stand. Diata looked to her daughter. Elsa looked to her.

"It's alright, Elsa." She assured the girl.

"This is my friend Kala."

Elsa looked back to the she-ape, as she looked to her with curious eyes. Slowly the young girl began taking a few steps forward from her mother side. However as she passed her mother's head, she stopped and gazed back to her. Diata was looking with a smile and nodded her head, reassuring her from the shyness and intimidation she felt. As Kala looked back to Kala, the she-ape began approaching the girl slowly. Elsa stood where she stand, never once did she allow for her shyness to get the best of her. It was a short time before she came face to face with girl gazed up to the she-ape that stood taller than her. Kala shifted her head as she looked down upon the girl.

"Kala." Diata said.

"I want you to meet my new daughter, Elsa."

Kala looked to the white lioness.

"Your daughter?" She asked curiously.

Kala looked back down to Elsa. The sight of the young girl the she-ape could see that she looked to be nothing like a lion cub. However, she looked to have some similarities to an ape. However she stood upon her two hind legs and barely had a single strand of fur upon her body that is except for the top of her head which was covered in bleach long hair that hung from her back. Also there was the blue loincloth that she wore.

Slowly the girl raised her hand up to where she gave a small wave to the she ape.

"Hi." She said in a dimmed voice.

Kala looked the girls raised hand. From what she saw, she looked down to her own hand. Both of them looked to be of similar in shape. As Kala gazed back to the girl's hand, she slowly began to draws her close to the girls. Elsa saw the she-ape slowly reach out to her. Out of her curiosity, the girl allowed for whatever was to happen next. Slowly she felt the gorilla's hand touch against hers. Kala then came and set down before the girl. Elsa stood as she looked to both their hands lying against one another, each of their fingers flat against each other.

She gazed up to the she-ape as she looked to her. She saw Kala stare back at her, slowly she began to smile at the girl. Elsa in turn did the same back to the she-ape. For here it looked as if she was becoming friends with the she-ape, that being seen by Diata.

"Elsa?" Kala said, never hearing of any name like that.

"I've never heard of such name before. But it sounds quite nice to be called."

The wild girl nodded her head in agreement with the she-ape.

"Thank you." Elsa said, smiling.

Kala nodded her head to the girl. She then turned to Diata. The white lioness knew all to well as to what her question of Elsa would be. It was of course very obvious for what lies in the she-apes curiosity of her new daughter. However, the answer was not one that she herself wished to tell. The truth was all too great of pain and sorrow, something she wished not to bring upon Elsa again.

"I found here a few weeks ago." Diata said.

"In the far west of the jungle."

"Was she...?" Kala asked.

Diata knew what word was to follow. She simply nodded her head yes. Elsa looked to one another, hearing the conversation they were having of her.

"Yes, she was." Diata answered.

"But now I'm part of the pride." Elsa said, entering the conversation.

Kala looked down to the girl.

"Really." She said.

Elsa shook her head yes.

"The King and Queen said that I can stay here in the jungle with mama."

The she-ape was all too well familiar of the great actions of King Mufassa and queen Sarabi. They were kind and above all great rulers to this land. She herself was glad that they allowed for Elsa to stay here in the jungle with them. For what would happen if not, Kala wished to never know what consequences that would have.

"Well, I'm glad that they did." Kala said.

Diata felt some pride when she heard Kala's words. She knew no better friend then here, for she had great loyalty and above all care to all the ones that she loved.

"As do I." Diata agreed.

Kala nodded her head to her friend. She then gazed back down to Elsa.

"Now, would you both like to join me for some fruit?" Kala asked curiously.

"Okay." Elsa said, smiling.

Elsa then turned to her adopted mother.

"Can we, mama?"

"Of course we can." She said.

Kala turned and began walking back toward the tree with Elsa and Diata following her from behind. As they came before the tree, Kala picked up the round fruit that she had picked from the tree. She turned to Elsa, who came up to her.

"Here." The she-ape said, handing the girl some fruit.

"Would you like to try it?"

"Sure." The girl said as she took the round orange fruit that the she-ape had so kindly offered her.

Elsa sat down upon the ground and took a bite from the surface of the fruit. As she chewed upon the piece she had bitten from the fruit, she could taste such sweetness and juice within her mouth.

"Mmm." The girl said just before she swallowed.

She looked up to Kala.

"It's good."

From the nesting grounds, one of the other females of the tribe sat grooming her young. As she picked through the fur that covered his body, the young ape turned and looked in the general direction of Kala. The young little ape began to wheal out, pointing out toward Kala's general direction. The young apes beside him all looked and began making their way toward the edge of the nesting ground. The females all stared in curiousness from their young's departure from them. As they gazed upon the way they were going, they looked up to where Kala was. However their sights revealed more then what they expected they would.

There with Kala, they could see the white lioness, Diata and also a strange creature a sitting amongst them. They each got up on all fours and stared toward the three. Each of them whispered to one another over what strange thing was their sitting with Kala and Diata. Slowly they began to move toward the she-ape.

As Elsa took another bite from her fruit, she suddenly heard some ape grunting coming from ahead of her. The girl looked up to see several young apes rushing toward her. Both Kala and Diata looked to see the young apes coming up to them.

"Oh, looks we have some company." Kala said as she saw the young apes.

The three all came to a stop as they came before the wild girl. They each looked curiously at Elsa, grunting and making all the sounds of an ape to her. Elsa smiled and set down her fruit. She came and got down upon her knees.

"Hello." She said.

One of the young came forward to her. He grunted to her as he stood up on his two hind legs and raised his arms high in the sky and came down to the ground. Elsa chuckled at the young ape. Diata did so as well.

"I think he likes you." She said.

Elsa looked back to her mother, smiling.

"Yeah."Elsa said in agreement.

As she turned back, Elsa then saw several gorillas were walking up from the nesting site. They all gathered around her, Diata and Kala, each of them. She could hear them all talking and whispering to one another. As of what they were saying, the girl could hear them pondering. There were questions that consisted of

"What is it?"

"It looks like a hairless chimp."

Elsa stood up and faced the crowd of apes that faced her.

"Hello." She said to them.

"My name is Elsa."

Each of the apes all stared with shyness at the girl. Never before had some of them seen human before, let alone a girl cub. She was a stranger to them, therefore raised much suspicion.

"Don't be afraid." The girl insisted.

"I won't hurt any of you."

It was then that Kala stepped in.

"Everyone, it is all alright." She said to them.

"This is Diata's new daughter."

Each of the apes looked to one another in shock. For none of them could make of what they had all been told. This stranger that they come to see was the daughter of Diata? As Elsa watched them ponder, the girl slowly began to frown. She looked back to Diata who came up beside her. She felt a bit upset with the reactions that the tribe was giving two of them looked to be in any sort of belief that she was of any cub of Diata's. This was a reaction that Diata had not counted on.

As Elsa looked back to the apes, it was then the crowd looked to be departing to separate sides. Through the gap between them, it was then the girl was met with a large silver back Gorilla who was known to be Kerchek.

( **That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is still one last one to go and it I'll be the last one for this short story. Also on a side note my eighteenth birthday is this Friday and I'll be off the site for the day, hopefully I can get you the next chapter by then. Until then, ple3ase comment and review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the last gorilla in his way moved aside, silver back Gorilla was able to have his first sight of the girl. When he laid his eyes upon the strange hairless cub he was left shocked at the sight. Elsa's reaction to the presence of Kerchek was of a slight difference then his. The girl gazed up at the silver back who was so enormous in size compared to her, looking a bit fearful of the dominate gorilla. Elsa looked back to her mother. Diata came up from behind. She had a thought that it would have come to this point, to where Elsa would meet the Alpha of the tribe. While she knew that Kala would take kindness to Elsa, she was concerned at what it was her mate Kerchek would think of her.

She knew that Kerchek was protective over the safety of his tribe. He would face any who dare threaten the life of him or his family. If he would see Elsa, he may see her as being an unknown stranger. This was something that would be of great concern and would raise suspicions to some. Even now seeing him meet her daughter for the gist time, she could see that he was weary of her daughter's presence.

Elsa looked back to the silver back, who took a few steps before her. He lowed himself down to the girl and began to sniff her, taking in the girls scent. After of which he pulled his head back, shaking it at the scent he had just smelt. Kala step forward to the silver back.

"Kerchek." She said as he looked to the white lioness.

"I don't mean for us to be of any trouble to you. But I would like for you to meet my new daughter."

The silver back widened his eyes as he heard the word daughter. He gazed down to the girl, who stood closer to Diata. Seeing this strange hairless cub, he saw there was no resemblance between the two. It was obvious that Elsa looked nothing like a lion. She had no fur or a tail. That and she stood on two legs. The other factor that stood was the death of her cub Pora. Seeing her take what was not even of her own kind as a daughter, it almost seemed like she was just replacing her daughter.

"Diata." He said.

"You shouldn't have done this."

Both Elsa and Diata frowned as what Kerchek had said. The young girl turned to her mother, who looked to Kerchek in disbelief what he had just said to her.

"What?" She said, demanding to hear his answer to what he said.

"This won't replace the one you lost." Kerchek said.

"You shouldn't had even attempted to just replace your cub. Do you have any idea what you have brought into the jungle?"

Diata felt herself twitch at what she had heard. This wasn't the reason she had come to bring Elsa up as her own. It wasn't to just replace the wound that she was given by the death of Pora. Elsa was her responsibility from when she had found her alone in the west of the jungle. She felt the need to care for her. She would never have done it for the reason to replace her cub. However to be shocked by his words more was Kala, who looked to Kerchek in shock.

"Kerchek!" Kala said to him

The silver back turned to her.

"Kala look at it." Kerchek said turning her head and nudging it to the girl.

"It's not her kind. I've seen what this cub is and I know far well of what they can do. The jungle has no place for them; they're a danger to us all."

Elsa began feeling her emotions start to take over. From all that she had heard, the girl could feel her need to cry grow stronger in little time. Diata turned to her weeping cub. She could see how Kerchek words were affecting her daughter by the very sight of her sobbing.

"She has to get rid of it."

Elsa gazed up in shock and fright at the demand of the silverback. She turned to her adopted mother, who starred in anger toward the Silverback. Diata could not hear another word of this. While she respected Kerchek, she could not bear to listen to his words that spoke harshly to her and Elsa. His strong belief that she should let go and just leave Elsa alone was a deed that she would never commit. There was no force that could ever convince her to abandon Elsa to the wild. She loved her just the same as she had loved the cub that she had lost so long ago.

"You can't be serious, Kerchek!" Kala said in shock.

"She'll die on her own."

'For the sake of her pride Kala..."

It was then Diata had barged in with her words of infuriation.

"No, Kerchek!" Diata said.

"I'm keeping Elsa regardless. She is my cub!"

Kerchek turned to face the white lioness.

"Diata, you mustn't place your pride in any danger." He said.

"Does she look dangerous to you?!" Kala said.

The dominant silverback then suddenly let out upon the two his provoked rage. He came up upon his legs and pounded his fists On his chest, letting out a loud roar. Elsa gasped and turned to took hold of her mother. A Kerchek slammed his fists back down to the earth below, he came faced with a glaring Kala and Diata. However the white lioness was of more anger to the silverback then Kala.

"Leave her alone." Diata said.

"She is my cub and she is part of my pride."

Kerchek sighed as he turned his head and pondered on Diata's decision.

"Does Mufassa know that?" He asked.

"Yes." Diata answered.

"Mufassa has already allowed for Elsa to stay in the jungle."

Hearing of the king's choice, Kerchek moaned and lowered his head. He looked back to Elsa, who was hugging her mother's side. She was faced toward him, looking afraid and startled by him. He knew that he couldn't convince Diata to see what he was trying to explain to her. She wanted to keep this cub, there wasn't any altering to the decision that she had made. If this is what she wanted, then that was how it must be.

However, the feeling of threat was still fresh upon the alpha's mind. This kind from where the girl came, he was all too familiar with. He couldn't risk the lives of his family, nor was he willing to. Kerchek shifted his eyes to Diata.

"I will abridge to the decision of Mufassa." He said.

"But your cub must follow the same rules as the other cubs of your pride. You are to keep her away from this tribe."

Diata frowned at Kercheks demand. She wanted for Elsa to be given friends here in the jungle, to have a fair notice to all those in the jungle. Although this was a rule of Kerchek was of nothing to be surprised about. He didn't tolerate Simba, Nala or any of the other cubs in the pride. However with this demand, her daughter would not receive any of the companion ship that she wanted for her.

"Very well, Kerchek." She said, agreeing with his plight.

With that, Kercheck turned and began walking back into the nesting grounds. The other gorilla's turned and followed him, along the way whispering and pondering each other about Elsa. All the while, Elsa gazed in the direction of the departing apes. With all that she heard from the silverback, the girl was left feeling sad and torn. Even now, she could hear all the gorilla's whispering to one another, gossiping about her.

]The young girl gently pressed her head up against her lioness mother. Diata gazed down to her adopted daughter. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, thinking of just how much pain her daughter was in.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." She said as she lowered her head down and nuzzled her.

She could hear the small sobbing of the girl, as she pressed against her white fur. Calmly she tried to hush her daughter and comfort her from the pain she endured. Diata then gazed up to Kala, who looked to her frowning. Kala came up to her friend and cub, gently she set her hand down on Elsa's shoulder. The girl turned her head to gaze upon the she-ape. Kala looked back looking in sympathy at her.

"There, there." She said to the girl.

"It's alright. Don't be sad."

Kala sat down before Elsa. Slowly she picked up the girl and set her down in her lap. She cradled Elsa close to her; slowly she rocked her back in forth. Elsa sat within Kala's warm embrace, laying against as tears ran from her eyes.

"Come now." She whispered to the girl as she held her close.

Kala Brought Elsa close to her and hugged the girl tight in her large arms. The she-ape could not show any care let alone any degree of belief to the words of Kercheck. She knew that Elsa was nothing like what the others had thought of her. She was but a cub. And if she was to be the daughter of her child hood friend, she would love her like that of an Aunt. Kala then gazed up to Diata, who looked to her smiling with appreciation for what she had done for her daughter.

"Thank you, Kala." The lioness said.

The she-shape nodded her head to Diata. She gazed back down to Elsa, who had ceased her crying. All that remained were but small sobs and a few tears that leaked from her eyes. Diata came up to her daughter. She pressed her nuzzle under her daughters chin and began to nuzzle her daughter.

"Elsa." She said to her.

Elsa turned to look at her adopted mother.

"You know that I would never abandon you, right?"

Elsa wiped away a tear from her left eye.

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head.

"You are my daughter." Diata said further.

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks or what they say about you. You are always my cub and you will always belong here."

The young girl reached her arms out for her mother and wrapped them around the back of her neck. Diata came in close as she was then hugged by the cub she loved as her daughter. Kala gazed down to the both of them, seeing the love that they had for one another. She sighed and smiled at the sight as it brought her much joy to see.

Kala then took a glimpse back toward the nesting ground. She could see Kerchek glaring back toward him. She had great love and respect for the silverback. But this was but a time where she refused to take his side. She cared for Diata, the lioness who she had been friends with since they were young. Just as any loyal friend, she looked to support her with any choice that she may make. This one in particular was one that she did indeed support. Not only for her friend's sake, but also to Elsa's too. She wanted for the girl what Diata wanted and she was willing to help her at this time.

Kala gazed back down to the two. If she wanted to help give Elsa the life her mother wanted, then she knew a great start.

"Elsa."

The mother and daughter parted from their hug. The young girl turned and looked up to the she-ape.

"Would you like to try something fun?"

"Okay." The girl said, nodding her head.

As Kala moved to get up, Elsa came off her lap and beside of her mother. Kala came upon all fours and turned toward a tree nearby. The she-ape walked up toward the tree as Elsa and Diata followed behind her. Elsa gazed curiously as she saw the she-ape climb up the trunk of the tree. She reached up and pulled down a long brown vine which dropped down close to the ground. Kala then climbed back down the tree trunk and turned to Elsa.

"Come on." She said to the girl.

"This should be something that you should learn if you're going to live in the jungle. "

The wild girl came up to the long brown hanging rope.

"What do I do?" The young girl asked, looking to the she-ape.

"You are going to swing on this vine." Kala said.

"Since you look similer to a monkey,"

Kala reached out and tapped her finger upon Elsa's small nose. The girl gave a slight chuckle as she felt Kala's finger touch the end of her nose.

"This will be one of the fastest ways to travel through the jungle. Go on, give it a try."

The young girl came up to the vine. She took hold of the long tree rope and took a small leap up, hanging upon the vine. She slowly swung back and forth, turning around in a circle. She came to face to her mother and Kala.

"Like this?" She asked curiously.

Kala nodded her head to the girl.

"Just like that, Elsa." Kala said.

Elsa swung up toward her mother and Kala. She let down her feet and placed her feet upon the ground. She stood up, still holder the vine in her hands. She looked to her mother, smiling in pride by what she had accomplished.

"Did you see me, mama?" she asked in such eagerness.

Diata nodded her head.

"Well done, Elsa." she said, smiling.

"Here, let me help you go a bit faster." Kala said, stepping forward to the girl.

Elsa turned and moved her hands up on the vine. The wild girl then leaped up and held herself close to the vine and began to swing ahead. As she began to come back toward Kala, the She- ape reached out and began to push the girl on the vine. Like a child being pushed upon a swing, Elsa soured back and forth through the air with the long tree rope. Elsa kept holding the vine as she began to swing back in forth in a growing speed. She smiled and laughed.

"This is fun!" She said, looking back to Diata and Kala.

The white lioness continued to watch as Elsa be pushed on the vine by Kala. Diata smiled at the sight as it was what she had hoped for. She could see the fun that they were having together and the friendship that she had hoped would come between them. However, today had come to prove that not everyone in the jungle would help with her wish for Elsa to be given the life she needed here in the jungle. Not everyone would give her the companionship that she needed because of the great fear they had of her own kind.

 **(That concludes this short story.I hope you all enjoyed this one and I do plan on doing another which will come very soon, So a little news for you guys there. And as always, please comment** **and _review!_ )**


End file.
